Adrian Ivashkov
The spirit using Moroi nephew of Queen Tatiana, Adrian Ivashkov has graduated school and enjoys the nightlife of Court when he meets Lissa and Rose. He finds out Lissa is also a spirit user and proceeds to teach her more about her magic as well as learns from her. He shows no outward signs of being affected by spirit because he spends much of his time getting drunk and smoking, thus numbing him to its effects. He develops a strong affection for Rose, which goes unrequited, and attempts to woo her as he would any other girl, to no avail. He has a protective nature of younger students (notably Jill in Blood Promise), which surprises Rose, and shows a semi responsible side at times. His aunt, the Queen of the Moroi, constantly tries to set him and Lissa up, which both are uninterested in (having their own ideal significant others). After the big battle in Shadow Kiss, he helps Lissa heal the injured Moroi and dhampirs, though to a smaller extent as his healing powers are not as well developed as hers. Personality Adrian is a flippant party boy who usually talks sarcastically and he is rarely serious when not smoking or drinking. Sydney Sage has noted on more than one occassion on how he has sudden mood swings, from stern to humourous in a matter of seconds. He has a huge ego and can sometimes be lazy. He does not have a job and dropped out of his first college, where he studied art. He later attends a second college, again studying art, but as an observer - not a student - because he didn't get an application in on time. Although seemingly careless, he is very protective of the people he loves (especially protective of Jill because of their Shadow Kissed bond) and he sometimes has deep insights on certain subjects (as was noted by Sydney in Bloodlines). ''He may also be described as charming. He is also, despite his flippant, party boy image, very artistic and quite observant. He is enrolled in art classes at a college in Palm Springs, and he is the only one who would stand up and confront Sydney Sage about her complex and unhealthy eating habits, noting that, "Nobody else would have done it her." His art is always abstract and hard to follow, though beautiful to look at, and has a deeper meaning than most cant comprehend or find (also noted by Sydney Sage). He has a great love of clubbing, clove cigarettes and girls. That said, whenever he feels down or if he feels that his actions are being restricted, he usually acts out by drinking and picking up girls he'd just met. Powers *Healing *Aura sensory *Dream walking *Heightened compulsion ( strigoi zurück verwandeln) Anti strigoi tattoo magie) Other Abilites Adrian appears to be very good at reading situations and relationships. When taken for a job interview by Sydney in ''Bloodlines, Adrian said to a lady, "He was a fool, clearly. You're a stunning, classy woman. Just wait. He'll be sorry" to a woman in a bad situation with her apparently cheating husband and his lover. Relationships Avery Lazar Adrian claimed he did like Avery, but when they figure out that she's a spirit user, he thinks that Avery was using compulsion on him to make him like her, though they never went out. Rosemarie Hathaway In Frostbite, Adrian first met Rose at the ski lodge in Idaho. He claims that she is gorgeous and charming even though she doesn't like him. He constantly gives her gifts like a huge box of perfume and many flowers. Later on in Shadow-Kiss, rumors spark up about Rose and Adrian getting together even though she still doesn't like him. He was the one who gave her money to support her trip to Russia, but on one condition: she had to give him a fair chance when she gets back. In Blood Promise, he takes a liking to Avery, much to Rose's jealousy and annoyance. When she returned home, at the end of Blood Promise, he reminds her that she promised she would give him a fair chance. Rose says she never promised, but said that if he writes her a dating proposal, she would think about it. He is very devoted to their relationship. He quits smoking and shortens on the drinking for her. Since these are his vices, he is shown to care about her very much. Even though he's never said it, he obviously loves her a lot. Their relationship comes to an end when Adrian finds out Rose still loves Dimitri. Sydney Sage 'S'ydney and Adrian meet earlier in the Vampire Academy series, but weren't properly introduced. Sydney, in Bloodlines, is surprised that Adrian remembered her name and the fact that she even made an impression, since they only ran into each other for a brief moment in Las Vegas, when Sydney was with Rose. At the time, Sydney simply stated he was cute, despite his being a Moroi. In[[ Bloodlines| Bloodlines]],'' Sydney and Adrian easily become friends, and get along well, despite being complete opposites, Sydney being the logical, responsible, reserved and obscenely intelligent, polite sort and Adrian being the sarcastic, rich, flamboyant party boy. When Sydney needs help to find out about the tattoos in palm springs that are beind made with illegal materials (such as vampire blood), it is Adrian she looks to first, and he quickly agrees to help her. It also shows that she cares about him, since she went through lots of trouble to make sure Adrian was able to get into college to study art again, despite him having a late application. She is also the only one who, at times, takes Adrian seriously, and when he was unhappy after his father tore his life apart verbally after an atrocious visit to San Diego, it is Sydney who asks Sonya and Dimitri to talk to Lissa, causing Lissa to talk to Adrian's father, which really impresses Adrian's father and results in his dad giving Adrian lots of praise and money. Adrian is also the only one who directly addresses and confronts Sydey Sage about her eating disorder, telling her that, 'whatever it reason you starve yourself is, you don't have to do it..... I am your friend and I want your body to be as healthy and amazing as your mind is.' The relationship between the two is very deep, especially because they both suffer from horrible, abusive (verbally), strained relationships with their fathers. Though the two are opposite, they find the best in eachother and see things about one another that no one else does. Sydney even ate sugar to help cheer Adrian up, despite her no-sugar, no-food diet, and Adrian always comes to her defence and even bought an expensive classical car and pretended not to be able to drive manual transmission just so Sydney would teach him and would spend more time with him. He also trusts her more than anyone and feels obscenely comfortable around her, and Sydney, despite her Alchemists believes, is very comfortable around Adrian and even finds it easy to touch him in more ways than simple handshakes, something she is not able to do with every Moroi. Though Adrian never acts jealous about Sydney's relationship with Brayden, he does express bitterness about it at times, and keeps asking Sydney whether he makes her happy. He knows Sydney better than anyone else, even Sydney herself, does, and the same goes for Sydney knowing Adrian better than anyone, except maybe Jill Mastrano because of the bond. Adrian also confesses that it is worth his suffering to see Sydney happy, and that after San Diego he was not so much upset about his father's harsh words, but about how what he said might affect how Sydney saw him in a negative light. Sydney assures him she's had her mind made up about him for a long time, and that its all good. Adrian kisses Sydney after admitting that he pretended not to drive a car because having her teach him was the closest he could get to "this" her, and despite being an Alchemist, Sydney kisses him back. She says, "the best part was that I, Sydney Katherine Sage, guilty of constantly analyzing the world around me, stopped thinking." and she kisses him back. She notes how when she kissed Brayden, she felt nothing, but like she was kissing a relative, and kissing Adrian is like going to another world. However, the moment ends even after Adrian confesses his love for her, because Sydney is flustered and she is still battling with her Alchemist beliefs and her own heart and instinct. She leaves, breaking her own and Adrian's hearts. Jillian Mastrano Adrian thinks of Jill as innocent and pure, which is part of the reason why he saved her. He revived Jill from the dead, thus forming a bond between them after the attack - which everyone thought was for Lissa, while it was actually for Jill - which took place sometime in the interlude between ''Last Sacrifice and Bloodlines. He thinks of Jill as a little sister and is protective of her, since Jill is shadow kissed and the two share a bond, but his feelings are only brotherly and not romantic at all.When she enters a relationship with Lee Donahue, Adrian highly disapproves because of the age difference, and he states he does not want older men taking advantage of Jill.